project_mfandomcom-20200223-history
Plot (Supernatural)
The time of the Angels is coming to a close. The Folding of Reality, or translated loosely from Enochian, the Endtimes, is an event foretold in Heavenly prophesy. It does not explain why or how it occurs, but it is mentioned in the prophesies as the End or fatal Altering of Reality itself. After Lucifer returned from the Cage, a loose alliance was formed against him, eventually resulting in a showdown between Gabriel and Lucifer. Gabriel was killed in the battle, and Lucifer escaped. His friends gave him a funeral; however, one month later, Gabriel returned, heralding the beginning of the prophesy. There are several signs that signify the Culmination of the Folding of Reality, or the Endtimes: *The first is the death and rebirth of the Youngest of the Four. *The second the alliance of the King and Knight of Hell. *The third, the closing of Purgatory. *The fourth, the attempted Closing of Hell involving the Righteous Man *The fifth and final sign: The Second Fall of the Angels, where the Angels will be cast from Heaven to Earth in fire and blood. It is up to those who believe in Free Will to try to avert this prophecy once and for all. Heaven And when he comes, he will come not as a Prometheus but as a shining Apollo.The Archangel is returning, and he will be anointed, holy, and terrible----''' Gabriel will be taking rulership of Heaven, picking up where Michael left off and making it his own. Returning from his death, in which he attempted to protect Humanity from his brother Lucifer only to die on the battlefield, he comes back bewildered, uncertain as to how it occured, but knowing only one thing for certain. His Father must have brought him back, and for a reason. '' Having given everything for Humanity, Gabriel is a changed man and begins to embrace his angelic nature, taking responsibilty of a Heaven that is in shambles. The Prophecy regards also the rise of Humanity as well as the end of the age of the angels, cultimating in an expected Fall. The Golden Child of Heaven goes home for the first time since he was young to try to reunite his shattered family, and to prevent the Fall from occuring as well as stopping the destruction of Reality which is heralding the Fall. Meanwhile, monsters have been breaking out of Purgatory, or have been triggered by death throes of Reality, and much of the carnage had been investigated by Team Free Will, which Gabriel joined as an ally following his death and return. Gabriel, aiding his brother Castiel and the Winchesters, fight Crowley and discover his secret, upon which they will become reluctant allies. In the meantime, Gabriel will attempt also to smooth strained relationships between Heaven and Hell while trying to find the source of the reality bending and desperately trying to prevent the rest of the Prophecy from coming to pass. ''The Coward will rise against Heaven against the inactivity and injustice of the Angels, and he will rebel against the Plan of God that is leading to the Fall of the Angels. He will come forward like a summer storm, and will take over Heaven in fire and blood. Hell Crowley, having ruled Hell since before the showdown between Lucifer and Gabriel, will be continuing to rule it as an agent of Heaven. However, he will find himself with a great many new monsters under his control due to the folding of reality. He, will begin unleashing them onto humans, which will attract the attention of Sam, Dean, and Castiel. The three will then track the monsters to their source, and this will result in a battle between Gabriel and Crowley, during which Crowley's secret identity will be revealed to Gabriel. Gabriel and Crowley will at that point begin working together somewhat, upon the discovery that they have similar missions. In the meantime, the slowly forming kismesisitude between Dean and Crowley will result in another showdown between them when Dean calls upon Abaddon to assist him, in exchange for Abaddon receiving the throne of Hell. However, Crowley will offer Abaddon a dual rulership, and they will rule together. Crowley will find himself sympathizing with Hell's point of view more and more, and as his cycles of rage and then love toward God continue, Hell will find itself with a ruler who is alternately angry and raging, then devoted and interested in rebuilding the relationship between his realm and Heaven. He will rely on his palemate Gabriel and redrom partner Abaddon to assist him in balancing his life out and reconstructing Hell to become a new center of life. Purgatory Category:Plot Category:Supernatural